Is This Love?
by Sakuya Tsuki
Summary: Based on Chobit.Stop being selfish!You cannot marry a persocon,nonetheless a filthy whore!Sesshomaru and Rin.When your most important person died,will you be able to learn to love again?


**Is This Love?

* * *

**

There is no such thing as love, I keep repeating to myself.

At least there isn't one for me.

This road looks endless.

The ground covered by the snow erases all traces of our sadness.

Even in those last memories I have of you, there was nothing but a lonely you.

I wonder, since when have we come to such a foreign place.

We no longer understand each other.

But I guess, what I should be asking is: had I ever truly known you even then?

You know...

People can't stand showing off their sadness,

So they move on in a hasty pace,

Hoping no one would notice their weakness.

But it's okay...

In this world, there should be at least a single person who we can trust with all of ourselves.

But there might still be some secrets behind innocent smiles,

Which no one in the world knows,

I wish you alone would know,

Because you said there is nothing but love

That is valuabe in the end

So...

I keep on walking,

To a place where no one knows me but you.

I hope that place can be found.

Soon, the snow is going to fall.

All traces of ourselves will be forgotten.

But...

I know you.

Honestly, it's you.

It's okay...

Because, in this world, where all traces of oneself is to be forgotten, eventually,

I still remember you...

There should be at least one person whom I can trust to see me for me,

It can only be you.

* * *

**:.At the Highest Point in the Sky.:

* * *

**

Limits, a place in Asia where all important billion airs broadcasted their (good or bad) news to everyone, was once again filled with reporters who were waiting impatiently for the man of great importance to make his grand entrance. It had been over three hours since the Young's heir had stated he would appear, but knowing him, he probably only made his entrance as late as possible to show the world he had everyone under his grasp.

The luxurious, capacious room was the vessel of over two hundred rectangle tables, which were all arranged in a particular position to project the direct surface image of a stilled pond being rippled by something, with the exception of the enormous moon shaped table being in the center. All tables were coated with white silk cloths, black leathers chairs, and the floor was covered by a scarlet carpet made from silk.

The chandeliers found in Limits resembled those that would certainly be found in some palace's ballroom in England. Limits was a place with two-story, but it captured the image of a super dorm with its round, sky-high pillars and lengthy glasses carved out, double doors which embraced six of its seven edges. Each wall held a stereo and a gargantuan flat screen television near its ceiling. All in all, it contained the air of superior, or worthless snobs (who were too occupied in trying to gain more power to themselves rather than helping people who were less fortunate than they were).

When everyone's zeal was almost depleted, the main entrance doors widely sprung open by the bodyguards, revealing the big fish, and everyone maneuvered their attentions toward the new invader. Instantly, they all rose and bowed with great enthusiasm to show respect (more like forced out politeness).

The Young heir pompously strode toward his chair with a smirk adorned on his face. Once seated, a female worker came and provided him with the small microphone chip, which he clipped on to the collar of his navy tuxedo.

Adjusting his blue tie, a scowl marred his face, but it immediately faded when he became aware of the rolling cameras.

Mountains of questions soon toppled him, but he answered them all in a professional tone with apathy. But one question surely did get a hesitance out of him; "Is the cause of Young Origumi's death related to you, Naraku-san?"

A twitch existed. "No."

* * *

**::.Time Skip: 3 Years Later.::

* * *

**

The insipid sky of this winter evoked the buried reminiscence in his heart. It snowed much earlier today, before anyone woke up. The snow kept piling up, as if they were trying to wash away the endless scars on the earth's surface. If only it could do the same to every existence on Earth.

Since when did he start lying to himself as well as everyone else around him? He couldn't remember. The life in which he now lived was dreary and without much a meaning. Each day he woke up, he'd cake himself into an act of indifference toward everyone and anything that was in existence. He could see no vivacity; everything might as well be concealed in black and white, the casual colors of ordinary.

After his early morning shower, Sesshomaru dressed and readied himself for work.

_**I wake from my sleep and face the day**_

He plodded into one of the two elevators in the third wing of his family mansion, heading to one of the kitchens on the first floor.

_**That I have the hope to reach you someday**_

The maids had his breakfast on the counter with his usual morning coffee. Settling himself down on one of the stools, he inhaled the smoke rising from the cup and grimaced. Perhaps coffee wasn't the right choice for today...

_**I cannot go on, take other steps**_

Yet, it was his routine, and in the which he wasn't willing to break.

_**'Cause my way is not easy to go**_

Just like he wouldn't quit driving through the same roads, taking the same turns after so many miles, then sat down in his empty office as he began to be _himself--_because somewhere along the way, he had forgotten how to live normally.

**-Uu-UuU. Uu-UuU. Let Me Be With You.-**

The eyes that made people wonder shimmered like glazed glass in the morning sunlight. It was time to be of uses! The phrase in which she always had to keep in mind.

A gentle smile caressed her face as she fixed her make-shift bed and neatly rolled them up in a corner. Opening the sliding door of the room she shared with a maid in the back of her uncle's home, she was prepared to accomplish her tasks for today --which she best to start now if she wanted her family to be happy.

_**No, even I do really wanna see you**_

She was content. The girl couldn't ask for anymore, because she understood that if a being got too greedy, they would lose their most important persons. Her late father taught her that. In fact, he had taught her countless things such as writing, reading, and how to be a good person. But it was... very sad that he had such a short lifetime.

After her father's death, she was adopted by her father's twin brother. Perhaps it was the reason that he resembled her beloved person so much that she would do just about anything he ask of her, no matter how hard it may be.

Even if she no longer had the chance to achieve more knowledge so that she could have more conversation skills with everyone, it was still all right, because he was so kind when he took her in and gave her a roof to live under. The least she could do was helped the maids and butlers keep the mansion from being dirtied.

She hummed a tune she'd gained from somewhere as she dusted the front porch. This (humming) was the closest she could manage to a voice. She didn't know why. The day after she came to this mansion, she found herself voiceless when she awoke.

_**I need to take my time **_

_"Maybe it was because she was in too great of a sorrow," the doctor had claimed. "No needs to be alarmed, Young-san. She will speak when her will power is strong enough."_

_**Spend some days alone, being be myself, will be all--I do**_

**-Uu-UuU. Uu-UuU. Let Me Be With You.-**

_Beeph. Beeph._

The intercom on his desk screamed, cutting the thick silence in his office.

"Speak."

_"I'm sorry to intrude, Sesshomaru-sama, but your brother wants to speak with you. He says it's urgent." _A squeaky male's voice stuttered as if he were trapped in a desperate condition.

His eyebrows moved closer together, drawing displeasure to his flawless appearances. "Very well. Send him in."

A few seconds later, his sliding doors were nearly being ripped off of their tracks. Inuyasha, age twenty-one but he sure as hell never acted like it, poked his head inside his brother's office and began his nonsense. "Hey, Jackass. Mom said pick up some junk at you-know-where when you get off work."

A curious eyebrow rose, curving into a perfect half circle. "No."

Inuyasha snarled. "Why you!?! I don't have time to argue today, so stop being an ass and do it!" He immediately left with a huff of heavy, displeased air floated around him, and a still swinging sliding door.

Sesshomaru's lips were a little parted, but he quickly regained composure of himself. A small sigh escaped. This would be embarrassing.

**-Uu-UuU. Uu-UuU. Let Me Be With You.-**

_**Is, does it exist in everlasting love, in which I could believe?**_

"Ay, Ri-chan, come quickly!" The second ranked maid yelled from the second floor.

Hastily abandoning her duty, Ri-chan scurried up the wooden stairway toward the cry. Her brilliant eyes began to question them. Everything was in their rightful places, and there wasn't any little creatures on the floor.

"Oh, Ri-chan," began the hysterical maid. "Kagura Ojou-sama stuffed her belt in the washer, and now it's not working. What should we do? Naraku-sama will severely punish me! Or worst, I might get fired. I can't afford to get fired!"

Ri-chan's eyes became distant as she held the sobering maid. 'Ri cannot let her get fired.' She gently shoved the maid from her embrace, needing to have the tearful maid in a seeing distance. Ri smiled. She took a hold of the maid's hands and patted them with hers. Ri-chan then brought her right hand to her heart before a smile appeared.

"Ri-chan?" The maid's eyes turned helplessly more sorrowful. "I can't let you take the blame."

Ri-chan kept smiling and shook her head a few times. The maid instantly hugged Ri-chan in a tight embrace. "May God bless over you." muffled the maid, before Kagura's voice reached the room, demanding more assistances.

Ri-chan nodded, indicating she had got everything under control here.

Once the maid was gone, Ri-chan released a small smile. Her uncle wouldn't be too unkind to her. With that thought securely locked into her head, she began to gather all the scattered pieces of clothing into the basket.

'There is a laundry mat near the suburb.' Ri-chan slowly made her way out of the mansion.

Nearing the tall black metal gates that bound the all insiders from escaping during the nights and outsiders from coming in, Ri-chan settled the heavy weight of the basket down. It was a far way from here to the laundry place. She wouldn't be able to make it from here to there then back before nightfall.

As Ri-chan contemplated, a black limousine sneaked upon from her back and honked its horn, startling her.

The limousine cruised steadily around her before it stilled. The driver got out, took the basket from her as he opened the door for her.

A hand, in a waving motion of requesting her to enter, appeared from the darkness. She glanced at the driver who nodded to reassure her to comply, and she concurred.

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Let me lend you a hand." Kanna, who was the owner of the waving hand, giggled as she pulled on Ri-chan's right arm.

_**I have hurt because I was wrong and crude; no, wait but I don't want to lose you;  
no! **_

**-Uu-UuU. Uu-UuU. Let Me Be With You.-**

At five p.m. of today, two people were coerced out of their usual habits; but what they didn't know was: a spell was cast... to be sure that they would meet.

Like unnoticeable droplets of moisture descending to the ground before daybreak, the infinitesimal white flakes devoured him wholly. He paced toward his car, leaving a trail of footprints upon the snow embraced ground.

_**Thinkin' of you made me cry **_

This was the first season of this year snow.

_**See my eyes? **_

Trudging into this season, when everyone coveted to be with their special someone, his body temperature decreased even lower than that first winter before that spring.

_**They were foolish dreams **_

The engine coughed, declaring its birth, and he put it in drive, driving off into the distance.

_**And all I've got **_

The clouds' features promised snow.

_**Is my will to be with you again **_

**-Uu-UuU. Uu-UuU. Let Me Be With You.-**

_**Thinkin' of you made me cry **_

The limousine was like a hollow shell. It was perfectly quiet, besides from the fragile noises Kanna made in her slumber.

_**So many times **_

It wasn't long before the vehicle came to an abrupt stop, in front of bright neon sign of the laundry mat building.

_**And all the things that made this song was you **_

The driver helped Ri-chan carry the basket inside before returning to his post. She hoped her relatives wouldn't mind having their clothes washed with countless of strangers.

_**And I have my will to be with you someday**_

**-Uu-UuU. Uu-UuU. Let Me Be With You.-**

The hand of which he held the wheel started to tremble, and he lost control of everything, when the image of that indelible face protruded through the looking glass like a tree within the limits of a concrete jungle.

_**I thought I could walk so independent and I kept the words I want you to know**_

There was just no way a miracle could happen to him.

In a matter of seconds, he disposed himself of his Lexus and began to walk toward where she was. As if enchanted by an unnamable clairvoyant, his feet steadily carried him straightforward to the shimmering glass.

The atmosphere was stuffed with an inexplicable silence, and in a distance, the sunlight flickered furiously as if it were saying farewell. Stars unhurriedly decorated the lamenting sky were starting to converge with the lights that were emitting from the city. Aligned in two columns that was separated by a vacant street, the street lamps that towered overhead, two at a time, started to bloom like yellow roses, from both far off ends.

He stood there, frozen and rooted to the spot, in front of the building that comprised the only figure visibled to him.

_**You are the one who made me smile when you saw my tearful face**_

Firmly, his hand reached out to the glassed surface as if it were a timid child, wanting desperately to speak out its heart's contents. His thumb smeared soothingly over the glass's portion that appeared the alluring image.

The snow cursorily buffeted the earth, evenly dispersing itself on every vulnerable thing; and the endless sea of glowing lights perpetuate to shimmer wildly like a small prayer.

_**I, won't waste my time and gonna take the chance to say these things to you **_

Spontaneously, her pair of somber eyes pungently maneuvered to where he was. Her body began to thump loudly.

A small white breath escaped into the air. Maybe it was because of the coldness had already gotten to him, but her unfeigned eyes conveyed a message that made him realize he was still alive.

With their eyes still heavily linked, she, little by little, advanced toward him. Pale fingers pressed deeply onto the glass, perfectly touching that familiar warmth. Her head titled a little, and her face drew out a smile.

He felt his heart become constricted.

The bell atop the entrance to the building professed a new presence. Through his eyes, he saw the female briefly elucidate an edict to the facsimile of his dead spouse, and she acquiesce ebulliently.

Like in one of those phlegmatic scene in a movie, he voicelessly watched her walk out of his life once again. It was an insuperable emotion flooding through him when he heard the sonorous sound of the limousine's engine.

_**When the day will come I'll be strong enough**_

He grew colder.

The vehicle glistened and appeared translucent, then almost transparent, as he continued to stare. The headlights lit up like an explosive torching through his flesh...

Despite the gnarled feeling that was overwhelming him, he knew then that he had to seize this chance. It was the only way to alleviate the poignant pain he had been bearing.

_**My voice will be so loud, now cast a sound **_

He pursued after the limousine with only one thought in his mind: to be with Rin.

**-Uu-UuU. Uu-UuU. Let Me Be With You.-**

In no certain words, the place they were all racing toward was glistening freely of any darkness of tonight. As if it had already known ahead of time that it would be the haven _for them,_ it opened its gates with welcomed arms.

_**Thinkin' of you made me cry **_

"Let's have fun tonight." said the white haired girl. Her dark eyes glinted at the site of the winter wonderland. They were standing in one of the parking lots floors, and Kanna giggled joyously like the high school girl that she was. The driver had disappeared moments ago to get the tickets for them. "Cheer up. We're at Tokyo Disneyland!" Kanna's hands placed on both of Ri-chan's shoulders, lightly shaking the equally small girl of her size.

_**See my eyes?**_

Ri-chan's nebulous eyes returned from that far away place. Just because she was overcome with nostalgia, it really didn't give her any right to dismiss Kanna's presence as if Kanna no longer existed. She suppressed a remorseful sigh; Kanna deserved nothing but Ri-chan's authentic sincerity.

_**They were foolish dreams**_

Kanna's eyes averted toward the wailing lights, and she hauled the ambivalent girl along her path. The road that was covered with the shiny snow was traumatized by their scurried footprints.

_**And all I've got**_

Thinking he was alone, he tailed them. From above the clouds, one would see the long silver haired man's steps were perfectly placed on those of the female's, who had marred the snowy path with her prints.

_**Is to be with you again**_

Once inside, Kanna and Ri-chan compromised that they would meet back at these gates before 9 p.m. After that, Ri-chan aimlessly headed toward wherever her feet were taking her. It was cold, and the snow seemed to have become more severe as the clock ticked, but there was still many people. They all conveyed an image of serene happiness. They each hovered with their companion, and the warmth they were feeling radiated from them like the yellow auras of kindness that besieged their beings.

_**Thinkin' of you made me cry**_

Ri-chan derided herself for being envious of them. What was not would never be hers, no matter how much she craved it. So, in this sea full of people who had their special someone right next to them, it would be all right for her to be feeling bereft of her special someone...

_**So many times**_

But little did she know, not far from behind her shadow, another individual was feeling very much alone, too. No, it wasn't because he didn't know who his special someone was. He felt alone because his special someone was being clandestine from where he was at.

_**And all the things that made this song was you**_

These people, these luminous illuminations, and these spaces between them all coalesced to translate the only overwhelming word they both felt now: loneliness.

_**And I have my will to be with you someday**_

**-Uu-UuU. Uu-UuU. Let Me Be With You.-**

Eyes cast to the ground, she no longer wished to look where she was on this road of loneliness. And she kept on walking, and walking, and walking without confidence in herself.

_**Thinkin' of you made me cry **_

Suddenly, like a mother's cry for the birth of her child, something navigated its way straight through her being, demanding her to glance up. Immediately, her eyes welled with familiar feeling. The soft sound of laughter was emitted from the merry-go-round. Their owners were of various types, from young to old, of all sizes.

_**See my eyes? **_

And it may be because of winter, but she felt like crying for nothing... They all had gathered up those cherished emotions she thought she had forever lost.

_**They were foolish dreams **_

If there were any divinities with sympathy bounded to their strong-willed hearts, then surely they would let the white snow continue to fall, because the snow that kept on descending would keep on slashing her heavily, so that these tears that threatened to fall would still cling to her eyes, and blur her vision of what was once one of the remaining pieces of her shattered life.

_**And all I've got **_

Muffled by unshed tears, and having a very vague heart, she grasped onto the pole of this very same Pegasus, whose wings were so small and delicate that they seemed like they would chip off if they weren't handled with proper care, and proceeded toward Heaven.

_**Is my will to be with you again **_

**-Uu-UuU. Uu-UuU. Let Me Be With You.-**

Hysterically searching but with no trace of hysterical on his face, Sesshomaru wearily headed toward the unforgettable way of the past. With each step he consumed, his memory unwrapped itself from the tightly secured box in the little corner...

The snow alleviated, becoming lesser and lesser.

His lips parted, and translucent breath mingled with the white snow until it seemed to have disappeared, but really it still existed in the air among the snowflakes...

_**Thinkin' of you made me cry **_

Golden eyes drooped painfully until they were fully shut. Locked away memory flashed beneath closed eyelids...

_**So many times **_

_The image of a female smiling childishly down at him. She was waving her full extended arms out in front of him, still smiling. It was snowing then, too. He was seated at the bench that would surely be found on the other side of this carousel. The enormous twin boards, that formed a "V" shape due to their linked sides, were marvelously painted with the idea of the ideal place where there were only love and happiness--the image of Heaven. _

_**  
And all the things that made this song was you **_

_Under the colored night sky of countless brilliant colors, Sesshomaru and his most precious person had flowered themselves in blissfulness. _

_**And I have my will to be with you someday **_

Golden eyes darkened as they appeared behind the thick, long eyelashes. Unlike that long ago colored night sky of countless brilliant colors, Sesshomaru was no longer with his most precious person and the blissfulness was gone.

_**Thinkin' of you made me cry **_

So why did he keep on walking toward that same white bench, which was once again devoid of people?

_**See my eyes? **_

Perhaps he was still hoping... that the miracle he had just received wasn't an just an illusion.

_**They were foolish dreams **_

Wanting to rest his feet, but the snow covered bench was just too cold, he soon found himself leaned on the little fence.

_**And all I've got **_

His right hand that was in hiding in his of his creamy colored overcoat stretched out, reaching for...

_**  
Is my will to be with you again **_

**-Uu-UuU. Uu-UuU. Let Me Be With You.-**

_**Thinkin' of you made me cry **_

Eyes closed, she opened her wings to help her friend, Pegasus, because if she didn't, he wouldn't have enough power to bring them to where there was no sadness.

_**So many times **_

For a while, she felt nothing but the wind, and then... When her flesh crashed with another's, her eyes instantly snapped open, like a strong current of electricity flooding through her veins was dominating her... But when she looked around, all she saw was everyone busily hurried on. So many faces blurred her vision...

Head placed against the pole for support. Maybe she was dreaming...?

_**  
And all the things that made this song was you **_

Vague eyes looked off into the passing distances as her untamed hand yearned out again.

_**And I have my will to be with you someday  
**_

Yes, how foolish these mortals were, but that certainly didn't demolish their desire to find what was real and what was illusion.

_**See my eyes? **_

So, they replayed their first touch, each silently believing...

_**They were foolish dreams **_

And this time: The only warm that was found among the snow, the only flower that was still in bloom, was entrapped between the softness of their linked hands.

_**And all I've got **_

Unconsciously, his legs acted upon their own will. He was like the wind... endlessly dancing side by side with the mellifluous melody that was tuning the carousel.

Only if one could truly connect with that special someone should this aching wound stop hurting.

_**  
Is my will to be with you again **_

Soon, Pegasus and his friends halted, but this was the exact place where they had begun from... What was he saying? Was there honestly any meaning behind this whole journey, or was it just some childish fantasy that she couldn't let go of?

_**Thinkin' of you made me cry **_

The person, whose hand she had been holding on to, muffled some unidentifiable words, and the next minute she was securely wrapped within those strong arms.

_**And all the things that made this song was you **_

So close, but not close enough before. Thus, this time he wouldn't let her go.

_**  
And I have my will to be with you someday**_

**-Uu-UuU. Uu-UuU. Let Me Be With You.-**

Face flushed, her dull eyes glee with joy after the she got off from the Zipper. Although there was a little ounce of dizziness in her, she knew she would be all right after a while. After being separated from Ri, Kanna headed to many rides as possible. Hey! She meant, it wasn't like she got the chance to do fun things like this all the time, with such a crazy family and all. Her mother died after giving birth to her, or so she was told. All she had was her father, Naraku, and her aunt, Kagura, who she believed to be possessed by a witch. Seriously, that woman was smart and all, considering she run most of the family's businesses, after her father of course. Oh, and she used to have another uncle, who was in charge of the family business, Ri's dad, but he passed away, which led to the reason she now had someone to play with. She didn't mind having Ri becoming part of the family, but it didn't mean that someone else didn't. Kagura just needed a good kicking most of the time, was all that she would get into at this moment. Honestly, just thinking of that woman really did sour the mood.

Shaking her head out of thought, her eyes became large as she eyed the plate of food that was handed to her. Paying the seller, she left without saying anything and tried to find a seat so she could eat her meal in peace. Umm... no, she never got sick or anything no matter how much pressure her body had to endure. It was like she was immune to everything. But whatever, it wasn't like it was a bad thing. At least she knew she wouldn't be all pale and weak like one of her relatives, whatever his name was.

Kanna let out a great sigh. Why was she thinking so much of her relatives now? She and them weren't really close or anything of sort, with the exception of Ri-chan of course. She didn't know much about this Ri relative of hers, either. She did remember a little about her from when she was younger. Ri was smiling kindly at her and played with her like they were sisters, but that was all that she could remember about Ri.

She blew on her fish stick. Her head was rested upon her left hand, that was linked to the table, as her other hand contained the fork that kept the fish stick in place. Her eyes narrowed. She couldn't possibly be any more bored. Yeah, the thrill of the ride was something alright, but after a while, one wouldn't just feel it anymore, and that was what sucked.

Under the big umbrella with two colors protection, her almost lifeless eyes flickered, piercing into the far away darkness. Something was amidst. The first tactic in these kinds of game was to remain calm. Never let your seeker know that you were aware of their presence. It was the only was to win.

**-Uu-UuU. Uu-UuU. Let Me Be With You.-**

_**Thinkin' of you made me cry **_

It was like the first sign of winter, when everything started to wrap their arms tightly around themselves in a desperate attempt to be warmed. Well, at least they knew that this warm wasn't just because of the heats radiating from their bodies; it was genuine; it came from the places in their bodies that screamed: this is right!

_**See my eyes? **_

A while later, they started heading down the snowy pathway hand-in-hand; with one thinking, 'I finally found you.' And the other was slightly confused as to why she was walking with this person next to her, but she dared not to question. Truth was, she was afraid that the trance they were in would be ruined and the loneliness would then resurface.

_**They were foolish dreams **_

Though, noting knowing where they would stop at, Ri-chan's face grew a smile. She understood then that what Pegasus was trying to say was: the only way to go to Heaven was to begin walking from Hell.

_**  
And all I've got **_

Lights shimmered, flickered, and teased their ways in the sky, as if they were performing some kind of miraculous dance for the first time when the two people, who knew nothing of each other, entered the small booth together. They were on their way toward the highest point in the sky.

_**Is my will to be with you again **_

Slowly, the Ferris wheel turned. Snow began to pile up outside the looking glasses, the people started to become smaller and smaller, and fog surrounded the windows when they breathed, but everything fitted perfectly.

The companions sat in a comfortable silent and wondered... 'Is this what is known as happiness?'

Their eyes mirrored each other, and the glasses reflected the world outside, as they were trying to seal up those two from everything that was being brewed outside._**  
**_

**-Uu-UuU. Uu-UuU. Let Me Be With You.-**

First thing first, she had to find Ri-chan, and fast! This couldn't be so! There was just no way! She refused to accept this fact! She had made sure that she was out of clearance when they left. But honestly, she was just a little girl, and that witch had more experiences than the hair on her head! What would she do to her? Well, she might as well rephrase it as: what would she do to Ri-chan? Poor Ri-chan!

_**Thinkin' of you made me cry  
**_

Frantically searching, she spotted Ri-chan with a long white haired male getting off the Ferris wheel. They seemed like lovers...?

She crept up to them, silently.

_**So many times**_

"Tell me your name." She heard him say.

_**And all the things that made this song was you  
**_

Ri-chan's smiled sadly and shook her head. His right eyebrow quirked, startled by her sudden uncompromised. But there was just something in the depth of her eyes that made his heart clench.

_**And all the things that made this song was you  
**_

He suppressed a sigh. Perhaps he was forcing too much of her. "Then may I call you," The name in which his heart desired; the name in which he had been repeatedly voiced out with no return... "Rin?"

_**And I have my will to be with you someday **_

Her eyes shimmered. It was just something about that name that made her feel inferior and vulnerable under his tender gaze. She could feel it, the painful emotion in his voice. Biting her lip, her eyes blinked away the moisture that slowly dominated her windows, so that they wouldn't stream down. It was close enough. She nodded, giving a weak smile.

_**And I have my will to be with you someday **_

Even if she couldn't respond with words, he still finally had a response... He could feel it, the feeling he had been lacking of... With one swift hand, he pulled her closer to him.

_**Thinkin' of you made me cry  
**_

Kanna, eyes wide, stared at the scene, while deciding whether or not she should break them up. The man seemed to have issues! And he was making Ri-chan obeying him! She knew Ri-chan was kind, so no one had any rights to take advantage of Ri-chan like this! "Let my cousin go, or I'll have you arrested!"

_**  
See my eyes?  
**_

His gaze flickered with anger. How dared the little brat to demand him to hand over his Rin! A growl began to emit from him, but it came to a pause when he felt Rin try to push out of his embrace.

_**They were foolish dreams  
**_

'Kanna's voice!' Ri-chan's face popped out from behind the stranger's right elbow.

"Ri-chan, we must go! I think I saw Kagura-obachan!" Kanna almost yelled, as she tried to pull Ri-chan out from the stranger's embrace. But no matter how hard, she tried, he wouldn't let Ri-chan go; they both knew that if they kept this up, Ri-chan would have some bruises by the end of this day.

_**And all I've got  
**_

"Let. Her. Go!" Kanna hissed out each word.

"No." He tried to seal his Rin from the child's reach.

_**Is my will to be with you again**_

In the process of struggling, Ri-chan's hand gasped onto the collar of his shirt, and she pleased him with her gaze. Hesitatingly, he let go, but not fully.

_**Thinkin' of you made me cry **_

"Let her go, you white haired freak!" Kanna continued to pull and bicker, but this time it was to death ears.

_**So many times **_

Sesshomaru took out something from his pocket... A ring, and slipped it through her wedding finger before she was fully being pulled out of his hands. Finally, he had given it back to its rightful owner.

_**And I have my will to be with you someday **_

He watched Rin being dragged by the white haired child. And she called him 'a white haired freak?' "Hn."

Rin appeared to be in a predicament... She didn't want to be parted from this person who made her feel warm. But he seemed so content... watching her glancing at him... What could this be?

_**Thinkin' of you made me cry **_

**-Uu-UuU. Uu-UuU. Let Me Be With You.-**

**Bampth!**

The only sound echoed through the seemingly empty mansion when Ri felt cool flesh made contact with her face.

_**See my eyes?  
**_

"How dare you!" Kagura's voice was full of venom. "You ruined my belt with such a simple task! You worthless child!" She took a hold of her torn leather belt and yanked Ri-chan up off the floor by pulling on her hair.

_**They were foolish dreams  
**_

Kanna watched, but dared not come near. She knew Ri-chan would only endure more pain if she so much as spoke a word; thus, she turned her back to them, counting each sound she heard.

First slash--for being worthless.

Second slash--for ruining Kagura's belt.

Third slash--for ruining the machine.

Fourth slash--for not staying on task.

Fifth slash--for leaving without permission.

Sixth slash--for being a bad influence on Kanna.

Seventh slash...

Eighth slash...

Ninth slash...

Tenth slash... Kanna stopped counting at the tenth slash. She didn't know how many minutes had passed since their return up to now; but one thing was for sure, they both had remained quiet. There was no sound in the home filled with people, only the sound of beating and muffled sobs existed.

_**  
And all I've got  
**_

"Shut your trap, you dirty bitch!" snarled Kagura, truly hating Ri-chan with everything that she was. Not only was Ri a nuisance her worthless brother had left behind, but the fucker had the gut to be in the presence of the man of her many wet dreams! Kagura didn't get it. What was it about this brat that allured her sex god to her? She had everything that Ri had, and more! Kagura knew she was sophisticated, brilliant, her body was supple with elegant, and everywhere she went, males would always come to her like dogs in heat, so why? Why didn't the only man she ever wished for reach out to her? It was disgusting the way Ri hugged Sesshomaru! It should have been her those arms wrapped around!

Kagura had waited long enough. She had waited for Rin to die, and she had become the perfect candid for his next wife, not this repulsive girl! Fuck! She knew what it was! He was attracted to Ri because she resembled Rin. "Hahahahahaha!" She busted out laughing until her stomach felt pain. 'So my darling Sesshomaru wants to experiment. Okay, darling, I'll wait, because I know nothing you can have would ever beat me.'

Kanna and Ri-chan glanced at their cruel aunty, wondering what in God's name possessed her so.

"What the hell are you brats looking at?" she hissed, once she got control of her laughter. "Go to your room, Kanna!" Kagura walked toward door, waited for Kanna to leave, and took another step before pausing on the other side of the door. Her red eyes hardened when she glanced over her shoulder at Ri-chan. "Don't even think it for a second that we're finished. Wait for Naraku's return to see your punishment!" And with that, she left.

_**Is my will to be with you again **_

**-Uu-UuU. Uu-UuU. Let Me Be With You.-**

_**Thinkin' of you made me cry **_

Ri-chan stumbled her way into the room she shared with another maid. Her roommate saw her limping, but said nothing. It was a rule in this household, never spoke of what you saw. If one knew too much, then there wouldn't be any guarantee if one would still be visible the day followed.

Suddenly, as if it was a twisted humor, the electricity in the room went off. Her companion, Reiko, hissed, muttering under her breath. And in the dark, Ri's gaze and Reiko's met, and Reiko's eyes started to accuse Ri-chan.

"Shit! This is all your fault!" Was all that Ri heard--she had her eyes closed when Reiko's accusing eyes sharply landed on hers--and the door slammed shut.

_**So many times **_

Ri-chan unconsciously embraced herself. Reiko was right. This happened because of her. If only she had thought before leaving, then surely Kagura-obachan wouldn't be so mad. she had brought this upon herself! _'Ri-chan is sorry.' _Ri-chan understood that Ri-chan didn't deserve a happy ending, but Ri-chan couldn't help herself, and had hoped.

The moonlight streamed through the undraped windows, casting long shadows across the bare floor, and silence ghosted the night. There wasn't any candle nearby, nor did she have the strength to light them if they were. In this luminance, everything appeared eerie and empty. But she rather be fenced off in a room, that was devoured by the silence to a point that made it seem to be uninhabited, than to face Kagura. No, she could never hate Kagura with a passion. Just many times, Kagura purposely made Ri's life to be unbearable...

Ri-chan didn't know. Whatever this ridiculously unrequited urge that made her so confuse as to what she truly thought of her aunt hurt her so much!

Sometimes, she wished to escape to a place where no one knew her, and to be left alone. She yearned to have that normal life again, when her father was still alive.

Her gaze maneuvered up to the ceiling, a plain whiteness, then to the full moon. She was staring back at Ri-chan with her full glory, and Ri's eyes closed. Ri-chan placed her hands over her eyes, drying the tears that pooled around her eyes.

Peeking through wet eyelashes and little fingers, she smiled at the moon from behind her hands. The emerald colored stone on the ring glistened in the moonlight. Ri removed those hands from her mouth, and she unconsciously muttered, "R-ri-ri-n..." And this suddenly made her think of someone.

_**And all the things that made this song was you **_

Her first word after so long. Her eyes dazzled with tears, and the tears streamed down. She finally found her will to speak, and all was thanked to that person.

Perhaps she was wrong! A happy ending may exist just only for her!

So, so could he be?

Could he really be her precious person?

__

And I have my will to be with you someday

* * *

.:Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. 

.:My Will belongs to its rightful owner.

.:Pu.Date:1.14.06

.:Partially Edited

.:RePost: Sun. 5.19.07

.:18 pgs

**Footnotes: **

.Ri-chan is in a delima. Doubting if there is a special someone just for her. -Tears-

.You know how someone first starts to sob but some mourning sound comes out. Really, it was like a "ri-ri", and when the end stopped and an "nnh" was what actually came out.

* * *

_**Many thanks to:**_

**Bi Bi** **BunnnnEEEEEEEEEE**

**animegirl007**

**Starrilight-Hotaru**

**MindIIBody**

**Wild's Daughter**

**sweetayu**

**Lovegoddess567**


End file.
